villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Taurus (Mega Man Star Force)
Taurus is a character in the Mega Man Star Force ''series. Taurus is one of the FM-ians that attacked the space station and for the disappearance Kelvin Stelar, the father of the protagonist Geo Stelar. He is a major antagonist in ''Mega Man Star Force, a minor antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2 and a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero/supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He was voiced by Neil Kaplan in the English version and Nobuyuki Hiyama in the Japanese version of the anime. Biography ''Mega Man Star Force'' After Bud tried to get Geo to go to school, leaving him embarrassed, Luna threatening to cut off their BrotherBand, which Bud feels would make him a nobody. Taurus offers Bud the power to get revenge on Geo for making look like a nobody. Later, Bud started to destroying objects that were red in the city. When he, Luna, and Zack go on patrol, they encounter Geo, only for Bud to transform into the cyber network of the truck, driving recklessly through the city while having Luna and Zack in it and trying to run Geo over, but Geo escaped and warped inside the truck. After the event, Bud remember little about the incident, only that he did some terrible things. Once Geo investigating the truck's CompSpace, Geo discovers Luna and Zack were pulled in by Taurus' power. After Geo defeats Taurus Fire, Bud turns back to normal and he along with Geo, Luna and Zack returned to the real world, but before leaving, Geo officially named his EM form Mega Man. Once everything was explained, Bud was forgiven. ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' At Foodtopia, Bud enter in a eating contest, getting stress due to eating, as well as the flames from the grill, made Bud remembering of Taurus and him to transform into Taurus Fire. Omega-Xis tells Geo that some of Taurus' energy was still inside of Bud, so he reawakened that power and that the Taurus Bud merged with was not the real one. Fortunately, Mega Man defeats Taurus Fire and Bud turns back to normal. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' When Jack initiated Bud with a Noise Card, he turns back into Taurus Fire. After Mega Man defeats Taurus Fire and the Noise Card is removed, Taurus apologizes to Bud, for all the trouble and becomes Bud's Wizard. He later helps MegaMan when he goes to fight Diamond Ice. Taurus also helps Geo to stop and fight against the Dealer organization, and joins the WAZA group. However, after Jack Corvus attacked the school, he leaves the group so he can protect Luna and Zack. ''Mega Man Star Force'' (anime) In the anime, when Bud grows jealous seeing Luna spending so much time with Geo, Taurus appears sensing Bud. After Omega-Xis thrown Taurus into a hallway, Taurus enters Bud's body, Wave Change into Taurus Fire and kidnaps Luna. But he is defeated by Mega Man and is forced out of Bud's body. Later in the anime, Taurus along with the others takes on the forms they Wave Change with to gather minus energy so they can recreate the Andromeda Key. After everyone was getting ready to go back to their home planet, Taurus was the first one to be deleted by Gemini Spark. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' During the end of the final episode, he is seen along with the other FM-ians who have been revived and behind their hosts, who are watching Sonia's show. Powers and Abilities *'Frequency Change': As with all FM-ians, Taurus is able to Wave Change with a suitable human host. *'Super Armor': Taurus Fire cannot be knocked out of his attacks except with Counter strikes. (SF3 only) *'Ox Tackle': Taurus Fire charges down the player's row. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Anger Punch': Taurus Fire slams his fist on the player's current position. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Fire Breath': Taurus Fire burns an area in a triangle shape with the tip on the tile directly in front of him (the same attack from his Mega card). This triangle keeps going till it hits the back row. This attack must be blocked. In the third game, it is changed to a T-formation. Also in the third game, he'll do a smaller, more direct Fire Breath from two panels away, only burning the player's current panel. *'Flame Tower': Taurus Fire slams his fist on the ground, and a tower of flame appears on the player's current position. At higher levels of power, Taurus Fire exhibits the ability to summon multiple towers of flame. Used in the second game. *'Berserk Punch': Taurus Fire glows red and goes berserk, repeatedly slamming at the player several times. Used in the third game. *'Anti-Hypnosis': like any Wave Changed human in the series, Bud is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian Gallery Images 14cf5bbeb7de8770e258c97cb2f7993c.jpg|Taurus Fire on a official poster of the first game. Image649.png|Bud and Taurus' render. 7535.png|Taurus Fire's game render. Image109.png|Taurus Fire's outline. MM3TFGI4.png|Taurus in game appearance. MM3TFGI3.png|Taurus Fire in game appearance. MM3TFGI.png|Taurus' game icon. MM3TFGI2.png|Taurus Fire's game icon. MM3TFWB.png|Taurus Fire ready to battle. MMAT1.png|Taurus in the anime. MMAT2.png|Taurus Fire in the anime. Taurus.jpg|Taurus TaurusFire.jpg|Taurus Fire MM - Taurus.png|Taurus' design. MM - Taurus Fire.jpg|Taurus Fire's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force - Part 4 Taurus Fire Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 6 Taurus Fire Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 9 Taurus Fire Mega Man Star Force OST - T13 Wild Running Track (Truck Comp - Taurus Fire's Stage) Megaman Star Force Episode 08 (English Sub) Mega Man Star Force episode 9 Rampaging Ox Fire Trivia *He and Bud are registered under the Satella Police's Project Transcode as No. 005. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Beings Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Cataclysm Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Multi-Beings Category:Inconclusive